The Fever you Cant Sweat Out
by dragonsprit
Summary: Clare and Katie enjoy a night of sexy fun with a twist


**Welcome to one-shot/short story month as I mentioned on Degrassi saviors' website long stories will be suspended this month and replaced by one-shots and a yet to be titled short story.**

 **Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Here are the important things to keep in mind as you read:**

 **This is a Clare/Katie story and is very smutty so consider that your warning.**

 **Clare is 20 she just finished her junior year at Columbia she got back together with Eli during her sophomore year but they broke up after four months after he cheated with Lenore she did have cancer and lost the baby she now lives with Katie in an apartment in the city.**

 **Katie is 21 she graduated from Stanford and move to New York she is an MMA fighter she dated Jake until her junior year after which they broke up.**

 **That should do it anything else will be explained in story.**

Chapter1 The Fever We Can't Sweat Out

Clare was living the high life in New York she had a 3.90 GPA she was one year away from getting her English Degree and working at the _New York Times_ as a junior editor full time which she was thankful for her current situation because after what she had been through she had just started taking control of her life and she was enjoying this feeling of control.

After her break up with Eli she realized she needed to do something different when it came to her relationships she needed to be with someone who would actually respect her unlike what Eli.

Little did she know that the person that would give her what she was looking for was the last person she ever expected none other than two division MMA champion and former soccer standout Katie Matlin.

Clare ran into Katie at a book signing she was assigned to cover for the paper the two hit it off rather quickly considering they weren't really friends in high-school the two bonded over life after Degrassi this led to the meeting up in the city for lunch twice a week.

As the bond between them grew stronger Clare felt like she could really be herself around Katie which was what Clare wanted all along.

After being around Katie for six months Clare noticed that she was falling for Katie as more than just a friend.

This revelation came as shock to Clare she never knew she could end up falling for a girl and wanted help understanding her feelings for Katie so she ended up calling Adam who was currently living in Boston with Fiona and Imogen that talk ended up in Adam convincing Clare to act on her feelings and see where it led.

After the conversation with Adam Clare went ahead and confessed her feelings for Katie on their next lunch date.

To her surprise Clare learned that Katie was also struggling to come to grips with her new budding feelings Clare.

The duo decided they would take things slow and see where they ended up but that was before Clare had a cancer scare at the end of her spring semester this caused Katie to re-evaluate her relationship with Clare after finding out about the scare Katie had approached Clare about taking their relationship to the next level and after thinking about it for a week Clare decided that she was ready to take her relationship with Katie to the next level.

Needless to say that Clare instantly accepted.

After being together seven months Clare knew Katie was the one that she was meant to be with.

Since they'd already been living together for a while it was hard for Katie to set up for her proposal plan she wanted to make a romantic but sexy proposal night.

In the time they had been together they had been together both Katie and Clare had learned a lot about each other not only personally but sexually.

Katie decided since Clare was out covering the animal rights protests all day in Queens she would use this time to setup her proposal.

Katie had already planned to have a chef come over to their home and cook a crab dinner for two she had even gone to the florist in China town and gotten white roses for the table.

She also made sure to get red rose pedals for the trail leading to Clare's relaxing stint in their special whirl pool tub Katie knew Clare would need to unwind before having dinner.

Once the house was prepared Katie made a trip to a local sex shop where she picked up a few new toys in the short time they had been together they had become very adventous in bed Katie picked up a few new strapons along with some oils and anal beads Katie loved how Clare became putty when she took the lead in bed.

After making her purchase Katie went back to the house and called Marisol since she still had over an hour to kill.

"Hey Mari."

"Hey Katie what's up?"

"Nothing just waiting for Clare to get home tonight's the big night."

"I still can't believe you're proposing to Clare Edwards."

"Well what can I say she's the one."

"I'm happy for you Katie you'll finally join the club."

"Thanks by the way how are you and Mo doing in San Fran?"

"We're good he's got football and I'm running around on the cheer circuit so life is good."

You should come out to New York soon."

"No problem I'll see what I can do."

"Sweet so any chance you guys will be adding little ones anytime soon?"

"We've talked about it but we have no plans yet."

"Well don't say anything but if things go right with Clare tonight I may ask her about kids."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks Marisol I'll talk to you later."

After Katie ended the call she went around the house putting the finishing touches on the house she made sure she hid Clare's engagement in the black mini safe by the couples bed.

Once she touched up the house she called the chef who was over in twenty minutes and immediately went to work on the night's dinner.

About two hours later Katie got a call from saying that she would be home in less than an hour so with that Katie showered and got dressed she decided to wear black fitted shirt with matching jeans and knee high boots.

Once she was ready Clare happen to be walking into the loft.

"Katie I'm home."

"Blue eyes you're home." Katie squealed as she ran to Clare picking her up and giving her a deep kiss.

"MMM Katie what was that for?"

"That was my way of saying I missed you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Ms. Matlin."

"Well in that case hopefully it allows me to get you up to the shower so you change and we can dinner and hopefully a night we'll never forget."

"When you put it that way you're right so if you please take me to the shower."

Katie did as instructed an hour later Clare was dressed waiting for Katie by the dining room.

"Dinner is served my sweet."

"Katie this dinner is amazing you didn't have to do this."

"I did Clare now eat and enjoy the champagne."

Katie this is a $3000 bottle was this your fight money?"

"Yes it was and don't worry that three grand wasn't a drop of my bonus we're good."

"Fine my love now if you don't mind I'll take that night cap now."

"Your wish is my command princess."

"Well what are you waiting for I should have been in mid orgasm right now."

"Keep talking like that and your ass will be mine."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say Katie now if you don't mind please take me to bed and fuck me."

"As you wish princess."

With that Katie carried Clare to their bedroom Katie made sure to set the mirror on the ceiling to camouflage the will you marry me message for right now.

Katie laid Clare on their bed and slowly kissed Clare's neck slowly causing Clare to moan.

"Aw Katie stop teasing me and fuck me."

"Patience sweet Clare I'll give you what you want soon enough." Katie said as she slowly undressed Clare noticing that Clare wasn't wearing panties.

"Someone must've been anticipating getting laid tonight." Katie said while playing with Clare's breasts.

After toying with Clare's breasts for a while Clare looked up at Katie with lust in her eyes.

"Katie baby I know you love my breasts but fuck me already I want you unless you're too chicken to do it." Clare quipped know that bating Katie was the way to get Katie to bring out her more dominant side.

Clare smacked Katie's ass knowing it would get her the desired result.

"So you want to play like there Clare fine." Katie said as she got off the bed coming back wearing a flesh colored strap-on a sight which made Clare even more wet than she already was.

"Clare I know you want so crawl to me."

Clare did as instructed waiting to wrap herself around the toy.

"Good little slut now suck until I say stop."

Clare sucked until Katie pulled away.

"Good now I'm going to lay you on this floor and eat your sweet pussy.

With that Katie dutifully eating her out Clare was in a state of euphoric bliss.

"Katie fuck I'm going cum!"

Having heard this Katie swiftly detached herself from Clare and turned her over.

"Stay as you are Clare I'll be back." Katie said as she left and quickly returned with a bottle of lube which she applied to both the strap-on and Clare's ass.

Clare knew what Katie had in store for and thought of it made her wet.

Katie lifted Clare to her knees and teased her ass with the strap-on.

"I know you like this Clare so I want you to finger your pussy while I fuck your ass like a good girlfriend understood?"

MMM was all Clare said as she did as she was told.

Katie gave Clare a swat to the ass just as she entered her.

"Fuck Katie."

Katie waited until Clare was adjusted before pounding her.

"Fuck Katie that feels good I'm going to fucking cum"

Katie pounded Clare until she got what she wanted which was Clare's climatic yell.

Fuuuuck Katieeee!"

Having achieved her goal Katie eased out of Clare leaving her whimpering.

Fuck Clare you were great."

Thanks love you weren't half bad but I need our bed."

"As you wish blue eyes."

"Katie removed the toy and put Clare on their bed after which Katie joined Clare in bed.

"Clare baby before you go to sleep I need you to look at the sky mirror and reach over to the safe".

"Katie you just fucked me stupid I can't move."

"I promise it'll be worth it."

"Fine I'll do it."

Clare rolled over opened and reached into the safe pulling out the small black box.

"What's this Katie?"

"Open it and find out babe."

Clare opened it and was stunned at the sight of the five carat diamond ring.

"Katie I don't get it."

Read the celling message and you will."

Clare read the shifting message and teared up as she looked at Katie.

"So Clare will you marry me?"

"Yes I will baby."

The two shared a kiss as Clare put her ring on from this moment on they both knew they had the one fever they didn't want to sweat out.

 **That does it for this one-shot hopefully you guys enjoyed it.**

 **This will be replaced by another one-shot or short story stay tuned to the Degrassi saviors' website to find out.**


End file.
